Breaking Boundaries
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Shane/Cailtyn oneshot. There are certain boundaries in a friendship-obviously literal and figuratively-and Shane apparently is breaking them. Caitlyn isn't sure that she minds, particularly. It beats shopping at least.


**Another Caitlyn/Shane oneshot-big shocker there! Not… Anyways, I'm not sure if I like the way this turned out. It grew a lot bigger then I expected it to… Let me know what you think!**

A sick orange color.

Caitlyn blinked to make sure she was seeing the shirt correctly before shoving back onto the rack with a sickened look on her face. It was hard to find any clothes she would actually wear-hence why she hated shopping.

"Why am I shopping, anyways?" she muttered under her breath, running a hand through her brown waves. Had she really been _that_ bored? She must have.

Shuffling through several more hideous and ugly articles of clothing, Caitlyn finally gave up and took a step back with a frown. She gave the clothes rack a glare, as if it were an animate object that could see her distaste with it.

"Stupid clothes." She snapped, turning around and walking right into someone. An apology was at the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back.

_Well, maybe they shouldn't stand right behind me!_

"Caitlyn." Shane looked amused, "Speaking to clothes?"

"Actually, yes, they said to tell you hello." she said with a perfectly straight face and tone, "Why are you over here, exactly? Most of this is women's."

"Dressing rooms?"

Caitlyn's eyebrows rose, tossing a glance to the side at the gestured stalls, "They don't have men's fitting rooms separate?"

"No, Cait," Shane rolled his eyes, "Does this cheap place exactly look like it can afford much?" He had a point. It was a pretty cheap store. A thought struck her.

"Why are you shopping at a dump like this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Meaning?"

"Nothing." Caitlyn waved her hand in the air, chuckling to herself at the obviousness. The Gray brothers weren't lacking in money, so Shane must actually like the store somewhat.

"Anyways…could you move? I've got some shirts." Shane smiled, and Caitlyn realized that she was, indeed, in the way. The overloaded racks on either side of her blocked his path.

"Hm…" Caitlyn tapped her chin, knowing that his impatience would show through if she took long enough or showed signs of being annoying. Sure enough, Shane glanced around and sighed before giving her a look.

"Either you move, or I just push you outta the way-resulting in you possibly ending up in the dressing room with me." Shane stated, sounding dead serious, but the amused look was visible in his eyes.

Caitlyn wrinkled her nose at his words, pushing the thought from her head. That was not something she should think about. He shouldn't have even said that. Typical Shane Gray.

"Typical Shane Gray with a dirty mind." She retorted.

"Nothing wrong with what I said." Shane shook his head slowly, "You're imagination leads you to believe things I didn't say."

"You said-" she tried to protest.

"_My_ words were innocent-your thoughts are apparently dirty. Making you assume mine were also." He smirked, enjoying her coming up with no response before going on looking highly amused, "Cait, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No." she snapped, "You planned that. You are _far_ from innocent."

"Don't be so defensive." Shane spoke with mock encouragement as pat her shoulder, "I'm irresistible, so it's perfectly normal to think about having a make out session with me in the dressing room-"

"Oh, shut up and get over yourself." Caitlyn hissed, rolling her eyes and stepping out of his way in annoyance. Without another word, Shane passed her, chuckling to himself.

Caitlyn shook her head to herself as she went on with browsing, not really seeing what she was looking at. Big surprise since she already hated shopping. Then Shane had shown up and her thoughts were distracted. The next few minutes were absorbed with her wondering why he was so distracting.

"Caitlyn."

Sighing, she turned around; realizing Shane was still in the dressing room. Why was he calling her? Debating a moment, Caitlyn finally admitted defeat and called out to him, "What?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"No." her immediate response came and she smiled.

"Please?"

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to use that word!" Caitlyn clapped for good measure, amused with the thought of annoying him.

"It's not like it's hard." He stated.

"The favor or the word?" she asked, shuffling through a few items on the rack, just to be doing something other than speaking to someone in the dressing room.

"Both." Was his only response.

"Ugh, fine." She groaned dramatically, "What is it?"

"Come here."

"No way!" Caitlyn spoke heatedly, wondering if this was just a ploy to rub in their earlier conversation.

"Not in here, goof," Shane sounded amused, "Besides, I'm dressed. I want you to take a few things because this stupid hook on the wall is broken."

"Mm…fine." She huffed, leaning against the wall, but she didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Caitlyn saw several shirts on the floor, and she noticed the small hole in the wall where the hook was at some point in the past.

"It's so annoying!" Shane huffed dramatically, gesturing at the mess. Caitlyn opened her mouth to give a smart aleck reply, but her eyes turned to Shane and she only coughed. Didn't he just say he was dressed? Caitlyn had thought that would include a shirt.

"What?" he watched her blankly, picking absently through a few items that lie at his feet. Finding her voice again, Caitlyn cleared her throat before speaking.

"Put a shirt on." She snapped. For a moment he only looked puzzled but soon understanding dawned on him and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Shane asked mockingly, making Caitlyn feel warm.

"_Ew_." She emphasized the one word, making him laugh.

"Fine, fine," he rolled his eyes, "Which one do you think would look better with black pants? Apparently that's what I'm wearing to our next concert…"

"Anything." Caitlyn replied instantly, "Just put something on."

"Why, Cait," he stepped toward her, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Giving him a "look" seemed to have no affect, so Caitlyn only swallowed carefully. At his next step forward, she took a step backward, only to realize she had entered the small room while looking at the mess. Now her back was to the wall.

"Should I shut the door?" Shane smirked, hand reaching to touch the handle on the door. His words snapped her back to reality and she slapped his arm with the back of her hand.

"You're so bad." She muttered, telling herself to get out of there and away from Shane. And fast.

"You still fail to answer my question." He pointed out, looking a little too serious for her liking and she frowned, "Cait, do you maybe…"

"We're friends." She snapped before he could finish his question, "Friends have boundaries that shouldn't be crossed. Don't take another step."

"Literal or figurative boundaries?" he asked curiously and she shot him a glare at being difficult.

"Both."

At her one word, Shane took another step, a mischievous look behind his grin at her. Caitlyn opened her mouth to snap at him again, struggling to keep her composure despite the difficult situation, but he interrupted her.

"I'm breaking those boundaries." He said softly, reaching to shut the dressing room door before turning to her again.

"W-what?" she squeaked, not sure if she liked the words he spoke.

Shane brushed a finger across her cheek before crashing his lips into hers, keeping her cornered against the wall still. Caitlyn took a deep breath before returning the kiss, listening to his breathing and feeling pleasant tingling running down her spine.

His warm fingers were on her neck, gently holding her against him as she timidly slid her arms around his waist. All shopping forgotten, Caitlyn was finally not bored anymore.

When they broke apart breathlessly, Caitlyn bit her lip under his gaze. Was that a mistake that they'd both regret? It was impossible to keep from smiling back at his beautiful grin as her arms slid from him.

Silently, Caitlyn picked up a few discarded shirts on the floor before opening the dressing room door and setting the rejects on the rack to be placed back in its proper place by the employees.

"Hey, Cait." Shane's soft voice spoke from behind the now closed door, this time he was trying not to be heard by anyone but her. She smiled slightly to herself, not turning to look at the closed door.

"Yeah?" she replied softly.

"I like breaking boundaries." He said thoughtfully, making Caitlyn laugh.

**So, what's the verdict? Trash? **

**Is it too inappropriate? Lol I mean, **_**really**_**…a dressing room?…Hence my uncertainty of whether I like it or not… O.O Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
